


Taserwings: A Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson Ficlet Collection

by lilacsilver



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, I Blame Tumblr, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title/tags are self-explanatory!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blind date

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Natasha hooking Darcy and Sam up

The strangest thing to come out of the collapse of SHIELD is Natasha’s sudden interest in matchmaking. When Thor lands back in town, followed quickly by Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, Natasha takes one look at the bold intern and immediately begins an entirely unsubtle interrogation of Sam as to his ideal date.

"I don’t know what’s wrong with her, man," he says to Steve. "She’s been following me around all day asking about restaurants."

"How do you feel about Italian food?" Natasha asks from directly behind him. Sam jumps about a foot in the air and then falls on his ass.

Doc Foster’s assistant walks in just in time to see it happen. She’s polite enough to suppress her laughter. Natasha, on the other hand, appears to be smirking.

"Excellent," she says. "Sam, Darcy, you’ve got a reservation at eight. JARVIS will give you the address. Have fun."

And then she just waltzes off, dragging Steve with her and leaving the victims of her latest matchmaking scheme to blink at each other.

(The date goes very well. The _second_ date…well, the less said about the flock of robotic pigeons, the better.)


	2. conspiracies and cookie thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Steve and Tasha lock Sam in a closet with Darcy until they get their acts together.

Darcy likes to think of herself as a morning person, but even she requires at least two cups of coffee before getting to that point. Which is the only reason she doesn’t resist when Natasha pushes her into the pantry just off the communal kitchen and locks the door from the outside.

"You too, huh?" Wilson asks. "Steve got me ten minutes ago. I’ve been rearranging."

Now that Darcy looks, she can see that all of Natasha’s super-healthy granola bars are where Thor’s Pop-Tarts used to be, and the Pop-Tarts have replaced Tony’s coffee and Bruce’s tea. The coffee is nowhere to be found, but the teas are next to Clint’s cheese crackers.

"Is this your idea of revenge?" she asks. "I don’t think hiding our benevolent billionaire overlord’s jet fuel is gonna get us out of here any faster."

"Nah, I was just bored."

She looks again. “Wilson, where the hell did you put my triple-chocolate macadamia nut cookies? Those cost me my nonexistent firstborn child!”

He pulls the box out from behind his back, and she grabs it and clutches it to her chest like it actually _is_ her nonexistent firstborn child.

(Much to the disappointment of the co-conspirators, the lock-in is not the actual catalyst for a new relationship. That comes a few days later, after Sam shows up with a new box of the prized cookies and apologizes for eating half of the first box.)


	3. the trials of befriending assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Bucky, acting as Darcy's big brother, tries to hook Sam and his 'little sister' up cause he thinks they'd be perfect. And because someone on the tower needs to be happy.

The thing about being one of the only people in the tower by whom Bucky doesn’t feel threatened is that he keeps trying to give Darcy advice. Which had been fine when the advice was useful stuff, like how to defend herself against muggers and evil henchmen, but for the past week it’s been totally-not-subtle hints about how she should ask Sam out.

"Is this because you caught me checking out his ass the other day?" she asks. "FYI, I do that to pretty much everyone who lives here."

"He likes you," Bucky replies, handing her a can of cherry pie filling. That’s another thing, the way he’ll just randomly give her a thing he thinks she needs, regardless of whether she actually does. As she’s in the middle of making lasagna, not pie, she _doesn’t_ need it and tells him so. He pouts.

"Oh my god, fine, we’ll make pie for dessert," she relents. "Don’t look at me like that. And I’m not going to ask Sam out."

"You should," the man himself cuts in. "I’d probably say yes."

She will deny ‘til the day she dies that her face goes as red as the pie filling, and that she stutters and stumbles her way through the question.


	4. out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Can you please write a Darcy/Sam fic with her freaking out about him going out with the avengers and accidently outting them as a couple?

When Sam tells her the Avengers have formally offered him a place on the team, Darcy suppresses the urge to try to talk him out of it. He’s a grown man and it’s his choice, not hers. If he wants to join the team, to fight alongside Steve the same as he did when they knocked SHIELD down, she won’t stop him.

"I think the potatoes are as mashed as they’re gonna get," he says mildly, putting a hand over hers. She sighs and lets go of the potato masher, crossing her arms just for something to do with her hands.

"Are you going to join up?" she asks. Her voice shakes, and she hates it because this is not who she is. She likes to think she’s seen too much to be scared of anything less than an otherworldly threat anymore, but when it involves the guy she’s well on the road to being in love with…well, that changes things.

"Not if it bothers you."

It does, it really does, but again: not her choice to make. So she fixes a smile on her face and tells him to go for it.

That false cheer lasts exactly a week, when he goes out with the team for the first time. She’s in the tower, watching real-time footage of the fight with Jane and Pepper, and no matter that she and Sam had agreed to keep their relationship to themselves — when a laser blast hits him and he falls, she faints.

Once she comes around and swears repeatedly that she’s fine, the interrogation (“How long have you two been together? Why didn’t you tell us? Do I need to give him a shovel talk?”) takes precedence over all else. It also lasts until the team gets home, and then starts all over again when they find out.


	5. Huey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starstrucklucky requested: Steve and Darcy get along fabulously and one day she's helping him with something technology related but she keeps having to start her sentences over because Sam is watching and she's all flushed.

"Why would anyone want a lamp shaped like a chameleon?" Steve asks, studying it uncertainly.

"Because it changes colors to match…" Darcy trails off, clears her throat, and starts again. She’s been doing that the whole time they’ve been in here. "Changes to match whatever it’s sitting on. See?"

She moves the lamp from the white tabletop to her blue notebook, and the light turns a soft blue. He supposes it’s kind of cute.

More interesting is the way Darcy keeps glancing over at Sam, looking away quickly, and losing her train of thought. Steve schools his expression and neutrally says, “I think I’m gonna go find a place for this little fella.”

Well out of their sight and hearing, he chuckles to himself, shakes his head, and wonders which way it’ll go.


	6. repeating history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somanyfandomssolittletime prompted: "Nice catch."

Darcy will be the first person to admit she might have a problem with kissing the guys who save her life, but there’s a world of difference between the time it happened in Greenwich and now.

For one thing, at no point during the Greenwich incident was she thrown out of a forty-story window, but that’s exactly what the Villain-of-the-Week decided was a thing he should do.

For another thing, unlike Ian, Sam actually knows how to kiss. (Once he gets over the surprise, anyway).

She pulls back and smiles at him. It’s a little shaky, but she was just tossed out a window. She’s allowed.

"Nice catch, dude."


	7. wrong target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: "I'd love to see Sam thinking Darcy's hanging around because she's crushing on Steve,but really she's working up the nerve to ask Sam out."

 

They’re in the Stark Tower gym getting ready to test Stark’s fancy new training simulator program when Sam notices movement on the upper-level observation platform.

"We’ve got company," he says. Steve follows his line of sight.

"That’s just Darcy," he says. "She’s the new lab manager. Tony’s been complaining about how she’s joined forces with JARVIS and Ms. Potts."

"What’s she doing up there?"

"Ms. Lewis has been charged with observing the new program in action, as this is its first test with participants." Sam only twitches a little when JARVIS answers him.

The test goes smoothly, and Darcy gives them a thumbs up when the program shuts off.

Over the next few days Sam notices she always happens to be where they are. The eighth or ninth time he catches her staring at them, he leans over to Steve.

"I think she likes you."

Steve just shakes his head and laughs. “No, she doesn’t. She asked me yesterday if I thought — ” He cuts himself off, looks over at Sam.

"If you thought what?"

"Uh, if I thought you might be receptive to going out for coffee some time."

Well. Sam’s not the type to turn down a pretty girl. Now to see if she’ll actually ask him.


	8. nursery stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: "Sam x Darcy, babies on brain"

Darcy is pretty sure she deserves some sort of best-friend-forever-and-ever award for this. Her apartment has been taken over by piles of baby stuff, from furniture to diapers to fluffy blankets…and all of it for Jane and Thor’s impending parenthood. To be fair, though, their apartment is full of scientific equipment (that will need to be removed before the kid arrives, _Jane_ ).

There are even a dozen boxes of itty-bitty clothes sent over by Jane’s mother. And Darcy’s. (How _her_ mother had gotten wind of the big news, Darcy will never know).

"Have you looked in here?" Sam asks, poking around one of the Lewis boxes. "Your mom sent pictures."

"Pictures of what? Of me? Oh, God." If ever Darcy needed proof that the fates hate her, she’s got it in the form of Sam holding up The Toilet Photo.

It’s a picture of her, eighteen months old, sitting _in_ the toilet and making a scrunched-up face.

Sam laughs and laughs.


	9. red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: red high heels

Darcy wears the red shoes — bought years ago because they were on sale — whenever she feels she needs a confidence boost. Sam’s only seen her wear them twice.

Well, three times, now. She puts them on even before hanging up on her mother, making a face like she wishes Stark Tower had actual landlines so she could slam the receiver down instead of just pressing end-call.

"She wants me to come home so I can see my perfect sister’s perfect new house and be judged for not having a husband who’s an assistant CFO or whatever the hell," Darcy says, curling into Sam’s side and grumbling the way she does when she can’t quite get comfortable.


	10. Maine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation/sequel for the "red high heels" ficlet, by request!

They drive up to the little seaside Maine town Darcy grew up in for Labor Day weekend, because her mother had put one of the nephews on the phone the last time she’d called. He had tearfully begged Aunt Darcy to come visit.

"It’s a good thing he’s cute," Darcy mutters for the umpteenth time, fixing a smile on her face and getting out of the car. Sam follows, because he knows that look and would like to prevent the injuries it usually leads to.

One of the children on the porch flings himself down the steps at Darcy, latching onto her waist like a barnacle and babbling ninety miles an hour. Then he catches sight of Sam and shuts down, suddenly shy.

"Sam, this is my nephew Gray," Darcy says, patting the boy’s unruly dark curls.

"Hey there, little man," he greets. Gray hides his face against Darcy’s hip just as the front door opens and Darcy’s mother steps out.

"Darcy? I thought I heard you! Come on inside, introduce us to your friend."

It takes a minute to get Gray to let go, but eventually they make it into the house where the adults have gathered. Darcy’s sister Laura is poised and groomed, kind of like Pepper if Pepper was a brunette and prone to looking down her nose at Darcy. (So nothing like Pepper at all, is what Sam’s saying here). The CFO brother-in-law, Dave, is nice enough when they finally get him off of talking about business.

Darcy’s mother keeps glancing between Sam and Dave, obviously comparing them. Sam tries not to mind; Darcy had told him to expect this. But when it’s clear that he’s found wanting, she slips her hand into his and squeezes.

"Have I told you yet that we’re friends with Captain America?" she says, cutting Laura off mid-sentence. "Neighbors, even. And Sam here is a real hero, too. So I don’t, pardon my language, give a rat’s ass about your trip to Italy."

"Darcy!" Mrs. Lewis gasps.

"No, mother, let her talk," Laura sneers. "Let her make up some story about how she knows Captain America. We all know it’s crap."

Sam’s had enough. “She’s telling the truth. I don’t care what you think of me, but don’t call Darcy a liar.”

She squeezes his hand again and looks over at her mother. “Next time there’s a family get-together, Mom, don’t call me.”

They leave without a backward glance.


	11. peacetime children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: domestic fluff.

It’s been a few years since the collapse of SHIELD and the accompanying chaos. Things are only a little quieter now; they still need Captain America sometimes, the Falcon, Iron Man, half a dozen others.

But most of the time, the heroes are free to live their lives. Darcy’s grateful for that, because the little house in Virginia echoes with the bright laughter of children. The twin boys look like Sam, with the kind of trouble-making spirit they could have only inherited from her. Said trouble-making seems to include charging around the living room and running straight into her legs.

"Oof," she says. "Slow down, kids."

"Boys," Sam calls out from the kitchen. "Be careful with your mom."

Paul, the five-minutes-younger twin, hops up on the couch with Darcy and puts his little hand on her belly.

"Sister?" he asks. Both of the boys really want a baby sister. She hasn’t told them yet, but all signs point to them getting their wish.

"Yep, that’s the baby." She hugs Paul close when he settles down next to her, and he tracks the baby’s fluttering movements with his hand.

Sam comes in after a few minutes and smiles at the picture they must make — her and Paul on the couch, Thomas on the floor at her feet with one of his Hot Wheels cars. She’s grateful all over again for the life they get to lead.


	12. peacetime children, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt, "lipstick and pearls"

Darcy caps the tube of lipstick and puts it down, smiling at her reflection and pretending she can’t see the fine lines around her eyes. Beside her, little Darlene is playing at putting on makeup to be just like Mama, giggling like it’s the greatest fun in the world.

"I won’t be home until late," she reminds Sam for the umpteenth time. "Senator Merrick’s speech alone will take an hour."

That’s what she gets for having gone with the senator from his law practice up to Capitol Hill — a front-row seat to all of his public appearances and the accompanying infamous speeches.

"I know," Sam says. "I’ve got everything under — wow."

"That better be a good wow, because I do not have time for a bad wow."

It is most definitely a bad wow. Darlene has gotten a hold of a bottle of lotion and is currently emptying it into the shoes Darcy was planning to wear.

(In the end, Darcy just calls up the senator to tell him she’s taken ill and can’t make it, because that’s far easier than explaining that her youngest child can’t be trusted around anyone else’s shoes).


	13. lessons (peacetime children, part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Darcy and Sam roller skating." Once again I was unable to resist writing kidfic.

The boys are wobbling uncertainly on their new skates, birthday presents from Darcy’s mother (who does her best to spoil all three of the kids, both to try and make amends and because she thinks it’s her job as a grandmother). Darcy takes pictures from the end of the driveway as Sam guides them forward.

"Mama, when will I get skates?" Darlene asks.

"No," Darcy says immediately. "You’re not even three yet."

"Okay, Mama!"

(Darlene is her mother’s precious angel baby for a reason. When either of the twins wants something, they bother their parents in stereo for hours).


	14. breakfast for heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of one of my holy-crap-I-really-want-IHOP days. That's the only excuse I have for writing it.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"How did we get stuck hosting this year's breakfast?" The kitchen is full to bursting with three or four different varieties of pancakes; several hundred eggs have been scrambled, hard-boiled, soft-boiled, poached, fried, turned into omelets; and there's so much bacon Darcy's sick of it. (She hadn't thought such a thing to be possible). On top of all that, they've got French toast, regular toast, three kinds of muffins, breakfast burritos, and sausage biscuits. In short, she's running an IHOP out of her home because the Avengers have grown from the original six to more than twice that number.

“Drew the short straw, I guess.” Sam adds another perfectly round blueberry pancake to the teetering stack next to the stove. Darcy scowls at it; they’re never that pretty when she makes them.

“Well, we’re never doing it again,” she says, meaning every word. This time next year they’ll have babies to tend to. She’s got maybe nineteen weeks to go, according to the doctor, and then the twins will be here. At the moment, though, that might as well be a lifetime away. More pressing is the fact that their hungry guests will be arriving soon.


	15. in which there is a dog (peacetime children, part 4)

On the twins’ eighth birthday, Sam puts them in the car and drives to the animal shelter after the party ends and their guests have gone home. This leaves Darcy to clean up the mess made by ten third-grade boys and a five-year-old girl, who has disappeared to her room instead of helping pick up wrapping paper and ice-cream-stained napkins.

The kids have been asking for a puppy for months. Darcy is well aware that, despite all promises to the contrary, she and Sam will take on nearly all the work of feeding, walking, and training the new addition. Still, they’d agreed to let the boys start looking for the right dog; if today’s visit to the shelter is a bust, they’ll try again.

Sam and the boys return a couple of hours later. Darcy meets them in the driveway, Darlene at her heels. Thomas and Paul are both grinning, but Sam looks nervous, and Darcy doesn’t know why until he opens the SUV’s back hatch.

There are two crates. Grumpy hissing emanates from the depths of the smaller one, whereas the gray dog in the bigger one is wagging its bushy tail furiously.

“The people at the shelter said they were brought in together,” Sam explains. “They didn’t think it would be good to separate them.”

“Let’s get them inside,” Darcy sighs. She carries the cat, which has switched from hissing to growling. Sam carries the dog.

As soon as they’re in the house, they unlock the crates. The cat shoots forward, and one nearly-vertical leap later has installed herself atop the living room bookshelf. The dog is more cautious, sniffing and occasionally pawing at everything she finds; she sticks close to Darcy after receiving a satisfactory scratch behind the ears.

The cat’s name is Roxie, but no one ever calls her anything besides _Stop making noises! It’s three in the morning!_ The dog, Lucy, claims the middle of Darcy and Sam’s bed as her personal property and pouts if anyone tries to remove her before she’s ready to get up.

Despite their respective oddities, they’re both great with the kids and don’t mind being bothered. (Well, Roxie minds. But she’s a cat, and short fuses are a feline specialty).


	16. love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr April 14, 2015.

He and Steve are just coming back from their morning run, and the star-spangled asshole isn’t even sweating. But Sam is distracted from the deep unfairness of this by the sight of a dozen fans pointing their phones in his and Steve’s direction. They’re less annoying than the paparazzi, generally speaking.

An exception can be made for the guy in front, who is at this very moment leering at Steve’s media liaison. (Each of the Avengers, including Sam himself, needs their own PR person to handle the thousands of emails, letters, cards, and requests they get, because making one person handle mail for the entire team would qualify as cruel and unusual punishment). Sam knows her name, but he’s never met Darcy Lewis. And he’s kind of wondering why Steve isn’t charging across the street to put the jerk in his place.

Almost does it himself, but Steve puts out a hand to stop him. He is, inexplicably, smiling.

“Just give her a minute,” he says.

The taser comes out, the jerk goes down, and Sam wonders if he’s ever going to stop this habit of falling a little bit in love with the women he meets because of Steve.


	17. pregnancy brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr April 15, 2015. (You may consider this part of the "peacetime children" 'verse).

When Darcy returns to the Tower apartment after a day of shopping at all the fanciest maternity boutiques New York has to offer, she’s tired and grumpy and in dire need of a foot rub from her favorite man. She almost cries when she remembers that said favorite man is busy beating up HYDRA goons in Chicago or maybe Cleveland, and therefore is not available to attend to his poor pregnant girlfriend’s aching feet.

…The kitchen light is on. She _thinks_ she turned it off before she left this morning, but pregnancy brain is a thing that happens. Her glasses went missing one morning last week and she found them in the vegetable drawer of the fridge while making lunch the next day. Totally a thing.

She peers around the corner and nearly cries again, but this time it’s because Sam is home. He hasn’t noticed her yet, too busy making the tomato-and-cheddar-on-sourdough sandwich that has lately dominated her list of cravings.

And then he does turn around, and his grin lights up the room, and he presents the sandwich (that beautiful, beautiful sandwich) to her with a ridiculous flowery speech that’s almost enough to make her forget how much her _everything_ aches.


	18. dragonriders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr April 15, 2015. Vaguely Dragonriders-of-Pern-esque.

Darcy knows, when she wakes before dawn running hot and unable to catch her breath, that this is the day she has dreaded since Austa reached full size. In the great stone Queen’s-den on the other side of the facility, Austa is waking too, stretching her wings and _needing_ to fly.

The link between their minds roils with blood-thirst and pure desire. Darcy thinks, _can you wait an hour, just an hour, we have to wait._

 **Have to fly. Have to go.** Austa’s roar shakes Darcy to her bones, shakes the entire facility to wakefulness. This is not the mischievous Queen dragon with whom Darcy has spent three years of her life. This is a Queen consumed by the drive to mate.

The male dragons roar in answer. They won’t all fly; only the massive red fire-breathers, five in all among the dozens of dragons that make up the Horde here, are capable of siring dragonets.

Austa takes off almost before Darcy lets her go, and the Flight begins. She doesn’t know which of the males is winning, doesn’t know anything beyond the haze of lust and need and instinct until the door opens and Sam’s there, his eyes locked with hers.

In the sky above, Redwing and his Queen sing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr April 18, 2015. (AKA that time I accidentally committed A/B/O).

Darcy can’t help the startled shriek that escapes when the lights flicker out and the elevator shudders to a stop, nor the little hitching whimpers that follow. She’s been working on the claustrophobia with a very nice and understanding therapist, but they haven’t really gotten around to “what to do if you’re in an elevator and it stops working” yet. Nor have they covered “what to do if you get stuck in an elevator with an Alpha you only met yesterday and don’t know very well.”

She _does_ know that Steve trusts Sam, and that Thor trusts Steve, and so by association she can probably also trust Sam. But she’s stuck thirty stories up in a pitch-dark box and is feeling less and less like trusting _anyone._

“Darcy,” Sam says, voice low. His Alpha-scent fills the elevator, leaving the taste of salt on her tongue like the ocean breezes she remembers from childhood vacations. It has the calming effect he’s probably hoping for, wrapping around her and sinking into her agitated brain. It also kind of makes her want to roll over and bare her throat, which – whoa. Not going there. _So_ not going there. She’s known him all of eighteen hours. _Not happening._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my [tumblr!](http://lilacsilver.tumblr.com)


End file.
